


Choice

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: She was given a choice, let Tarkin have his way with her or be executed.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Wilhuff Tarkin
Kudos: 22





	Choice

Her nerves tremble as she walks down the hallway, surrounded by guards armed with blasters and other weapons she was sure they were hiding within their armour. Her hands cuffed together in front of her, the metal hitting her skin with every step she took. She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look and see how far she was to her doom.

An hour ago Tarkin came to her cell in all his arrogance, she met him with a straightened stance and a look telling him to do his worst, that she could take anything he would throw at her.

Oh how wrong she was.

She was expecting him to list all the reasons she was locked up and that she would face her crimes, he had been doing that a lot lately ever since they got her in custody. At first she would rebuff, that he would see that she was innocent and get the real culprit behind the bombing. But as time went on and every time he would say those horrible things she became to rethink, if course she was innocent, she didn’t bomb the Jedi Temple; but no one believed in her. The Jedi Council gave her away to the Republic as soon as they were given the chance, they had removed her from the Order and stripped her of her padawan braid that she earned. 

The only one that really believed her was Anakin, it made sense of course but she wished others believed in her as well. She knew that he wouldn’t believe that she would do such a thing.

_ Then where is he?  _ The voice in the back of her mind snapped.  _ If he really believed that then he would be here, telling you that it’s all ok and that everything will work out. But he hasn’t been here once since the Republic arrested you, if he really believed that you didn’t do it he would be making his way here right now. And you would feel it. _

Ahsoka hated that the voice was right. Anakin has never been to see her ever since the Jedi gave her to the Republic, even if he was denied access he would fight his way through, that’s how much he means to her.

_ Then where is he?! _

She didn’t know and it frightened her that as time went on she spent in her cell, that she didn’t care.

Which is why when Tarkin came to her with a proposal, she didn’t pondered on it much before making her decision. Other people would have been ashamed of her for agreeing to something with so little time, but Ahsoka didn’t care. Everyone she loved and cared for abandoned her, the darkness was slowly eating her up and if she had the chance to feel anything else then she’ll gladly take it.

_ And here I am _ she shuddered as the doors finally came to view before quickly opening after a guard knocked, she walked with them in the room that she didn’t bother to look at.

“Ah, thank you for bringing the prisoner gentleman, you may leave now.”

“Sir!” They chorused and soon left her side, the door quickly shutting behind them as they left. Now Ahsoka was given the full view of Tarkin before her, sitting at his large desk, sheets of paperwork scattered over the top. Ahsoka didn’t bother to think what they were about, the situation before her was all her mind was about.

Finally he looked up at her, leaning his chin on his hands. “Former Padawan Tano, how delightful to see you again.”

She glared which only made him smirk in amusement. He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk until he was near her, she kept her eyes on him, not wavering even as he looked directly at her.

“It seems you have made a choice on my proposal?”

“I’m here aren’t I?” She snipped as he began to circle her, she didn’t give him the satisfaction of turning around with him. No she would stay where she was and showed the lack of effect he had on her.

“That you are.” He hummed and stopped behind her. “Look at me.”

Signing she turned to him and held his gaze, his smugness gleaming. She wanted to punch it so badly.

He stepped towards her so that their chests were just brushing against each other, she gulped when the fabric of his coat touched her clothed breasts. He put a hand on her cheek, caressing the skin and trailed down to her lips where his thumb traced her bottom lip.

“Now then, shall we get to it?” He didn’t wait for her answer as he pressed his lips against hers, they were quite opposite to hers; cold, hard and thin. Remembering why she was here, she slowly kissed him back, opening her mouth to let him explore when he nipped at her bottom lip. He pulled back and smirked at her blushed cheeks and the shortness of her breath, brushing up against his uniform.

“Very good.” He praised and stood back, grabbing her cuffs and lifting them to eyesight. “I trust you not to do anything when I take these off?”

She nods, not trusting her words. He takes her answer and retrieves a card from his pocket and inserts it into the hold of the cuffs, as soon as they come undone he drops them on the floor along with the card.

He pushes her so that she leans against his desk before kissing her again, his hands digging into her waist. Ahsoka hesitates before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, seeing this Tarkin pushes her more against his desk so that she leans into him. 

He pulls back again and starts kissing her neck, moving her head to the side to give him more space. She gasps as he nips at her skin, she hasn’t felt a sensation like this before, it was nerve wracking yet pleasurable at the same time.

He trails down and stops at the start of her tunic, leaning back he pushes the clothing off her shoulders and past her waist until it pools around her boots. His eyes widen with lust when he see’s her bare chest and immediately goes to work, fondling them and licking her nipples. Ahsoka grips his desk and lets out staggered gasps and moans at his actions, not noticing how her body grinds against his. 

“I always wondered what your breasts looked like, the little open window of your clothing always had me looking.”

She should be disgusted that he wondered about that every time he saw her, but she was in too much pleasure to care. Maybe after she can give him a good ass kicking.

He trails his tongue down her chest and over her stomach, stopping at her tights. He makes quick work of them as he kneels before her, throwing them along with her tunic and boots away, not caring where they landed.

She whimpers as he pried her legs open, his hands moving along her skin with his fingers tracing circles. A hand moves upwards to her foils and traces them, making her jump.

“Ah!”

“I’m surprised you have become this wet for me Tano.” He mused. “Perhaps I underestimated my actions.”

Before she could say anything he slips a finger in, making her jolt. He pumps in and out and she finds herself grinding down. Soon a second and third finger is added and her nails dig into his desk.

“Ngh!...”

“You can say my name if you wish.” He said as he stood, still thrusting his fingers in her. “Go on, say it.”

Ahsoka swallows a moan before compiling. “T-Tarkin,”

“That’s it,” He praised. “Very good Tano.” He gives a few more thrusts before pulling his fingers out, and smirks when she lets out a whine. “Now now, patience.”

She gave a slight glare which quickly vanished as he undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. She gulped when he pulled it into view, she had never seen one in real life before, only pictures in the lessons she hated that she had to take.

He noticed her starting and grabbed her hand, making her come into reality. He gives her a smirk as he places her hand on it, and curls her fingers around.

“Return the favour.”

That was all he needed to say as Ahsoka got down on her knees, giving a few pumps before putting it in her mouth. He immediately took hold of her back lekku and thrust into her mouth, she choked a moan and ran her tongue across his length a few times before Tarkin started to fuck her face. Her body hit the desk with every thrust but Ahsoka paid no attention or care, all focus was on his dick in her mouth, thrusting and hitting her throat making her gag. 

Eventually he stopped and pulled out, allowing Ahsoka to breath and wipe her mouth and neck of saliva. He pulls her back up and lays her across his desk, pushing her legs up so her ankles rest on the cool metal. He leans over her, hands trapping her against the cold metal as he sinks himself into her.

“Ah!” Ahsoka clings onto his coat, the pain of his length stretching his walls became too much for her. Tarkin wiped the tears and kissed the wet trails it left behind.

“Shhh…” He cooed and strangely enough it did help her, his fingers slowly brushed her left (his right) lekku comfortably. He didn’t move and let her get used to his size until she was comfortable. It took a few moments until she finally gave him the nod to continue, he pulled out of her and went back in harder. Ahsoka moaned as he started his thrusts, getting harder and harder. 

“T-Tarkin-!”

“Your so warm Tano.” Another hard thrust. “So  _ tight _ . I’m amazed.”

He lifted her legs up and pushed them so her knees were on either side of her face, the position gave him a new angle which he didn’t hesitate to use and immediately started to pound into her.

“Ah! O-Oh Kriff!”

“Such vulgar language.” He teased, she didn’t care. She was getting the best pleasure of her life and would react to it as she wishes.

He leans down and kisses her again, this time Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to kiss back and parted his lips for him, The kiss was different from the ones before, this one had lust, heat and need in it. Ahsoka welcomed it as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer and tangling her fingers in his hair.

Eventually she felt it, that tight knot in her stomach and clenched around him, making him groan.

“Are you close Tano?”

She nods, knowing words wouldn’t come out of her mouth. 

He grins. “Excellent."

After a few more thrusts she yells as she releases, body shaking and Tarkin still thrusting in her as she comes down from her high. 

When she’s finished she gets pulled up and back on her knees on the ground, Tarkin above her with his covered dick before her. She immediately understands and puts it on her mouth once more, holding into the fabric of his trousers as he thrusts in her mouth. She can hear his short gaps and moans and feels his fingers tightened around her back lekku. 

He gives a moan as he releases his seed in her mouth and pulls out after a few more thrusts. Ahsoka coughs as she manages to swallow every drop and wipes her mouth once again, Tarkin gently lifts her up and sets her on his desk once again, wrapping his arms around her as they kiss again.

“You did well Tano, I’m impressed.” He praised her as he stroked her lekku’s. “Consider your execution gone.”

She allows herself a sign of relief, and lets herself calm down from the activity she just took part in. 

When she walks down the hallway, all dressed and freshened up, she wonders how Tarkin will tell the Chancellor and others on how to get rid of her execution. She hopes no one finds out the truth, especially Anakin.

She’ll still give Tarkin an ass kicking though, that much she deserved.


End file.
